Atomos(Serveur de Test)
C'est un des nombreux mondes de FFXI. While it is online year-round along with all the other serveurs, it is closed off to players. Atomos Server is used to monitor connectivity to the internet and to test out updates, fixes to problems, as well as expansions before they are implemented on the other servers. It is populated by GMs and the Square-Enix Development Team for FFXI. However, it was used for the testing of some new material (specifically, Dynamis and Ballista) which was open to some members of the public. Dynamis testing on Atomos Server occurred on January 25-26, 2004, February 10, 2004, and February 17, 2004 at Real Vana'diel in Japan. Ballista testing on Atomos Server occurred on April 6, 2004 and April 13, 2004 in Japan and the United States at places not presently known. The Ballista Royale Semi-Final matches were also held on Atomos Server. ID Number: 99 Activation Date: December 17, 2001 (Based on best available information) Originally named Kefka Server at its launch. It was renamed Atomos Server upon the official launch of Final Fantasy XI on May 16, 2002. Changement de Nom et Histoire du Serveur Based on the nature of Atomos Server (see above), it is highly likely Atomos Server went online with the Original PS2 Beta servers. All of those Beta servers were named after early FF main villains. Atomos, a Summon, would be out of place. Many articles from March 2002, the text of which appears in Japanese, English, German, et al, states there are 3 active servers: Chaos, Zande, Kefka. Chaos and Zande were the only 2 Beta servers active at the time (Golbez and Xdeath having been consolidated into Zande in early February 2002). It seems unlikely that the information would be wrong (confusing the number of servers with such a low number, 2 vs. 3) as would the use of the name Kefka (as opposed to saying the 3rd server was named after one of the 2 consolidated servers), leading to the question of where this 3rd name came from. The 3 servers' names were always listed in the same order, with Kefka last. Since this was an article published in official gaming websites in various countries, it would seem to imply the name came from an official source with the company. Given it is known there were only 2 active servers at the time, and the inference some sort of proto-Atomos was being used to serve as the testing server for the Original Beta, therefore, it is logical to presume Kefka was the name of the Test Server for Beta. That name would fit the naming conventions of the Beta servers. When the official servers were named after Summons, it would logically follow to rename the Test Server after a Summon. Evidence confirming the name change from Kefka to Atomos can be found in the change of the internet address for the Vana'diel Wind Livecam. The original address for Vana'diel Wind from early 2002 until sometime after April 2003 was http://kefka.playonline.com/ffxi_op.asf . Sometime in 2003, it changed to http://www.playonline.com/ff11us/download/wind/index.html , which remains its current address. The 4/10/03 preview of Zilart content was held on Vana'diel Livecam, on the test server. The test server was called Atomos, but used an address with the name Kefka in it. All of this indicates a link between Kefka and Atomos. It is possible though, that Kefka Server was deactivated at the end of the JP PS2 Beta and replaced with Atomos Server, however, it appears more likely the server merely underwent a name change as it would seem unlikely the test server would be taken down for a few weeks (as changes and revisions would need to be tested in advance of the launch, especially to try and make the launch go smoothly). It is possible Atomos Server was the original server used for Alpha testing FFXI by the Square Development Team back in 2001 before opening up the Beta, but the date listed is when the server became accessible to the public, at least in some fashion. Histoire dans les séries FF Atomos Atomos is a Summon which appeared infrequently in the Final Fantasy series. It appeared as a Summon in Final Fantasy IX, inspired by a boss from Final Fantasy V. Atomos was a Gravity-element Summon. Atomos appeared as a towering, rectangular purple frame for a living gate. It looked to be made from a purple, spiky, bony structure, which was lined with teeth on the edge and had 2 spiky protrusions on the sides of the top edge. It had 2 tusks curved upward on its lower lips and 4 tusks curved upward on its upper lips. In the roof of its mouth were the bottoms of 3 trellises. Its mouth extended back into a black oblivion, deeper than it appears from the side (from the side, it is a rather narrow Summon). Its eyed appeared as glowing amber-colored jewels. As an enemy in FFV, it appeared as a slightly darker purple living gate, with a rounded form and a bluish wormhole in it. This boss, located atop the Barrier Tower in World-2, would slowly suck players into its "Wormhole", causing them to vanish from battle. Lightning from its mouth would form a black, red, and brown sphere surrounded in violet-colored flames which would grow larger and suck rocks and enemies up from the surface of the planet and then explode in a burst of energy (In the spell's depiction, Atomos arose from on a small island with a pine forest inhabited by white birds and some mountains located high in the sky) (This depiction of being on a remote island may explain why Atomos Server is the testing server for staff only and bears a thematic resemblance to Mordion Gaol, a detention zone isolated from the rest of Vana'diel and whose form is simply several cells floating in black space). * In FFIX, it was located in the Amethyst gemstone and was able to be summoned when tutor and family friend Dr. Tot gave Garnet several gems with Eidolons. Moves: "G-Force 199"- deals damage to all enemies based on a certain % of their HP, with that % determined by a number of factors (FF9) Attributes: N/A * In FF9, its attack strength was related to the number of Amethysts in the cast's inventory. Amethyst also taught Vivi the Black Magic spell Demi. Kefka Kefka Palazzo was the main villain in Final Fantasy VI. He was one of the top generals in the Empire (the others were Celes Chere and Leo Christophe). He was most well known for being (clinically) insane. He was a sane, competent general until he underwent augmentation to become able to use magic. The process was only experimental then, and it was a success, but had unintended side effects on Kefka's sanity. After the procedure, he became known for laughing maniacally and dressing himself in clown-like regalia. He would go on to commit deplorable acts and eventually become ruler of the world. He had no hesitation to commit war crimes against enemies of the Empire (unlike General Leo or Celes), poisoning the water of the city of Doma, killing all but one of its inhabitants. He also griped and complained when he was sent out on various missions by Emperor Gestahl. Eventually, when he defies orders, he will eventually get imprisoned (specifically for provoking a war with the Espers, who responded by ravaging the Imperial capital, Vector). Kefka eventually kills General Leo, the honorable general in the Empire. He eventually stormed a peace summit between the Imperial delegation (assisted by Terra & the Returners) and the Espers, turning them into Magicite (the remains of an Esper which can be harnessed for magical power). His goal was to obtain power by any means necessary. The pinnacle of the Empire's attempt to achieve world domination involved finding the statues of the Goddesses and obtaining their power (they were the source of all magic in the world). Emperor Gestahl went along and had Kefka accompany him despite his previous treachery and tendency to murder fellow generals. The 3 petrified Goddesses had a constant current of energy flowing between them in equal balance. Kefka shifted the statues, changing the length of the energy flow between the 3 Goddesses, causing the surface of the planet to be reconfigured and the climate to dramatically change in a short period of time, transforming the world from the World of Balance into the World of Ruin (presumably, it caused rapid movement of that world's geologic plates and by changing the arrangement of land, the climate altered). The world was far less green, much more barren, with grasslands & forests as the dominant ecosystems being replaced with wastelands as the dominant ecosystem. Emperor Gestahl wanted to rule the world (intact), Kefka just wanted to throw everything into chaos and rule that chaos. Kefka had inherited the source of magic, becoming all-powerful. Kefka ruled over the ruined world with terror from atop Kefka's Tower, a castle atop a pillar, all assembled from junk and scrap metal, most of which came from Vector. Any village who displeased Kefka had the Light of Judgment (a giant energy beam) turned on them. However, despite being all-powerful, he was still insane and definately not all-knowing. He used the power of magic to transform himself into a giant, multi-winged being. Despite having the power of magic, which made the Goddesses divine, at his disposal, he would fall easily to the heroes (being one of the weakest final bosses in the Final Fantasy series). Many of his lines rang hollow, like desiring to create "a monument to non-existence" yet doing nothing but destroy a few towns in his one year as world dictator (compared to the Dark Cloud from Final Fantasy III and NeoX-Death from Final Fantasy V, both of which wanted to return the world to the Void, the non-existence before creation, Kefka just wanted to wreck things). The heroes would be able to slay Kefka and the three Goddesses (Poltergeist, Doom, Goddess). When Kefka was killed, all magic disappeared from the world, including all Magicite, Espers, and the magical forces holding Kefka's Tower intact. When he ruined the world, he released many ancient monsters which were slumbering dormant in the earth. The most notable were: the 8 Dragons, Doom Gaze, Phunbaba, the Sand Worms, Wrexsoul, the Sr Behemoth. This also granted access to many ancient Magicite, the remains of Espers who fell in the War of the Magi 1000 years prior. Historique Atomos is the Greek word for "indivisible" (what we get the word 'atom' from). It is evidently linked to Atomos' Gravity-element properties, which reduce a target's HP by some fraction/percentage. Thus, Atomos tries to reduce HP down to its atomic property: 1HP (which it will get to... eventually). catégorie:Serveurs